yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akuhei Kurai
Akuhei Kurai is a third-year student attending Akademi High. Appearance Akuhei has fair skin. She has dark blue hair in a messy bun. She wears a sleeveless version of the dark blue uniform. Bandages cover her wrists, her neck, her left eye, her left elbow, and her ankles. She wears a surgical mask over her mouth. Personality Akuhei has the Apathetic persona. Murder? Corpses? Blood? Cameras? Who cares? Not her. Akuhei can't feel emotions well. She can, but they're muted and they're really not enough to warrant it being displayed on her face. She tries to be kind, though, and she will sacrifice herself for others. She's lowkey a nihilist. Backstory Akuhei was born at 12:30:00 PM on September 12. Right off the bat, her parents had to go back to the hospital because her father had a heart attack. He survived, and then she and her parents went home. All was normal until she was ten, when she was caught in a car crash. Many bones were broken, and her eye was forced out of her socket. She was rushed to the hospital, and just barely survived. However, she ended up with permanent scars. She was afraid of being bullied, so she kept them covered in bandages, although this fueled bullying more than her scars ever could. She was often called a mummy, and zombie, and a fallen angel. She grew used to these insults. One day, when she stepped into her house after a particularly hard day at school, she heard her father's scream. At first, she appeared to have no interest in what happened, but that night, when everyone was asleep, she snuck into her mother's room to find her chopped up into tiny pieces, certainly dead. Akuhei quickly ran back into her room and leaped into her bed, sobbing. The next day, Akuhei refused to leave the house. She remained like this for three days, until she was forced to go to school. She was quiet and distant. Her grades fell, she refused to eat, she had trouble sleeping, and this happened until she was taken to a psychiatrist about a month later. She was diagnosed with depression and PTSD, and was given pills. She was homeschooled until the beginning of her third year, when she felt ready to go back to school. Around two weeks in, she saw Kamiko standng at the edge of the rooftop. Remembering the pain that she went through when her mom died, she grabbed Kamiko's arm and dragged her down to the counselor. After the counselor was finished with her, Akuhei practically picked her up, and dashed down to the infirmary to make sure she got rest (she was given a strict lecture about her running in the halls by Kuroko later). Akuhei and Kamiko became friends, often hanging out together before, during, and after class. As Kamiko starting getting better, Akuhei felt no need to be around her anymore, and she subtly but quickly began to cut ties with Kamiko. She did feel a bit of guilt at first, but it quickly went away, like Kamiko's and Akuhei's friendship. Around this time, Akuhei got a puppy. Relationships Kamiko Fubuki: The two used to be great friends. Akuhei knows nothing about Kamiko's crush on her. Asahi Takahashi: Asahi is her friend, and they often spend them together. Fumihiro Takahashi: Fumihiro and Akuhei are good friends, and they often spend time together after school. Imari Byakuya: Imari often teases Akuhei. Akuhei threatens to show her what's underneath her bandages to make her go away. Chiruka Michiru: Chiruka doesn't understand much about her, and asks her extremely personal questions about her bandages and how she got them. Setsuna Michiru: Setsuna is scared of Akuhei, and tells her to stay away from her and her sister. Trivia * She is in Classroom 3-2. * She calls her bandages "linens". * She often uses what's underneath her bandages as a threat. * Despite this, most people that nothing underneath her bandages are bad, unless it's her eye she's talking about. In that case, you run and don't look back. * Her favorite song is Piece of Art by KIRA. * She can speak both Japanese and English. Gallery Category:Fuhuhuhuhu's OCs Category:Female Category:Females Category:OCs Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:Asexual Category:Aromantic